


And Lawson Makes Three

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Pro Cerberus Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More from the Pro-Cerberus Shepard verse this time with an additional Miranda Lawson forced to work with Shepard and Leng. This is not a Miranda x Leng x Femshep fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mission

The fight had been going for what felt like days. Muscles screamed for rest, biotics were weakened and demanding a replenishment of energy. Blood covered the two lone operatives like a second skin.  

Just as Shane was about to fire off another shot, Leng's sword went right through one of the Alliance soldiers that had been lining up a shot on Shepard at the same time. 

And then, just like that, the simulation ended. Shane tucked her Harrier away on her back then turned towards the door that had appeared now that the pair had finished their sim round. Shane's heightened hearing picked up footsteps before Leng did. Eventually the door opened to allow the entrance of a man who was about as tall as Shane was. 

"Sir," the pair murmured at the sight of the Illusive Man. 

"You both did good. You're learning to work together. And not a moment too soon. I have an assignment for you two." 

Shane and Kai looked at each other then back at their boss. 

"What's the assignment?" Shane finally asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"You are to meet up with Operative Lawson in the Utopia System. She'll brief you on the mission."

Both Shepard and Leng stiffened slightly at the mention of Lawson. They didn't get along with her at all. She didn't like them as much as they didn't like her. But they weren't about to question orders. So the wolves kept silent, though nodded to show they understood. 

"Good luck. Stay as discrete as possible." As he spoke the last line, the Illusive Man's gaze settled on Shane in particular. Unlike Leng, the biotic tended to go in loud. She gave a nod as a silent promise to do as told. 

\------------------------

Shane adjusted her gauntlets for what seemed to be the ninth time as far as Leng was concerned. He wasn't unused to Shane fidgeting, but it irritated him regardless. Luckily just as he was about to say something, he caught sight of the unmarked ship they had been looking for. 

"Falcon 1 this is Wolf 1. Repeat: Falcon 1 this is Wolf 1 report," Leng hailed the other ship. 

"Wolf 1 this is Falcon 1. About time. I'll meet you down on the planet at the following coordinates," Miranda Lawson's voice filtered through. Once the last syllable left her mouth, a set of coordinates appeared on the display in front of Leng's eyes. Easy enough.

\------------------------

The pair were kitted out in matching Cerberus Spirit Armor. Only minor differences could be found, such as the tailcoat on Leng that Shane lacked. Leng tended to be a little flashier than Shane was. So long as it didn't slow him down, Shane never said a word about it. 

Operative Lawson was in a completely different set of armor. It was a model that emphasized protection over maneuverability. Shane almost scoffed. But then, Lawson was in a different class and a part of a different cell than Leng and Shepard. 

"Good, you made it," Lawson said once the two were within earshot. Shane's jaw clenched slightly. 

"What are we here for?" Leng asked before Shane could say anything. 

"A retrieval. There's a Prothean artifact that we've not seen before. But the Alliance got here first and they're guarding it with as many soldiers as they can."

Well now, that sounded fun. 

"How many?" Shane asked. 

"A company. They don't have any emplacements, so it should be relatively easy."

"You got a plan?" It was Leng's turn to speak. 

"I'll scout ahead and keep an eye on their schedules. Once night falls, we can sneak in and wipe out the entire company."

Leng scoffed and Shane discretely touched a gloved hand to his lower back. The movement went unseen by Miranda given the position Leng and Shepard were standing in. 

"I think I'm better suited for that. Then you and Shepard can come in when I take care of the patrol." 

Miranda Lawson's face darkened at the blatant snipe at her abilities. Shane smirked inwardly while Leng's face didn't change at all. His visor hid the smirk that only reached his eyes. 

"The Illusive Man put me in charge of the mission--" Lawson began to argue. 

"No, he didn't. He didn't say a fucking thing about who was in charge. We're equals, whether you like it or not, Lawson," Shane countered. If it had been anyone else, Shane might have had to deal with a flustered operative. As it was, Lawson simply narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. 

"Fine, we'll do it your way." It was completely against her better judgment, and her ego had taken a blow, but Lawson said it anyways. 

With the plan settled, they set off easily.

\------------------------

The Alliance defense was almost a joke for the three Cerberus operatives. While Leng took care of the patrol as he said he would, Shane was skulking towards the center of the camp. She knew quite well that the commanding officer slept in the middle of camp for security purposes. Too bad it wasn't going to work when it came to Cerberus. 

Her omni-blade was her weapon of choice. Using a gun would alert the whole camp and she intended on taking them out one by one instead of a huge firefight. Shane and Leng were good, but not  _that_ good to take on a whole company of Marines. 

By the time Shane got to the tent, she had decided against using her omni-blade. She wanted to use real steel. So she removed her K-BAR. She clapped a hand over the officer's mouth, waking him. With a grin set on her face, she leaned in. 

"Alliance doesn't pay," she said before slicing through his neck. It was so deep she cut through his esophagus. Blood sprayed, catching Shane's face and torso along with the tent wall behind her. 

Once Shane had taken care of her prey, she joined up with Leng again to take out the rest of the company one by one. It wasn't until they finished that they realized Miranda hadn't lifted a finger or even so much as activated her biotics. Instead, she had gone right for the Prothean beacon they were there for. 

"We should've known you'd want to take all the credit for yourself," Shane snarled when she and Leng found the beacon and Lawson standing nearby. 

"If those Marines had figured out what was going on their priority would be to either destroy the beacon or take it away. I couldn't let either happen. And neither of you were going to do what I did," Lawson snapped back. 

Rage engulfed Shepard, almost literally as her biotics flared around her in a wild blue aura. She was a stronger biotic than Miranda, and the raven-haired woman knew it. But she didn't allow herself to be cowed; she stood her ground. 

Leng looked from one woman to the other, debating what exactly he could do. But before he could decide, Shane was calming down. The blue faded. 

"Fuck you," Shane snarled before stalking off. Once Shane was out of earshot, Miranda hailed the ship that had brought her to the planet. The job was done. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of Shane and Leng working with Miranda Lawson.

Leng could almost see the rage radiating off of Shepard. She was not one to be pleased when people tried to take credit for something she had done. It had taken all of her willpower not to punch Miranda. Fucking-- 

What Shane  _did_ do however was punch the wall. Given her natural strength that was amplified that much more from cybernetics, her fist went right through the sheet metal. She pulled her hand back, staring at the blood that was flowing from multiple cuts on her fingers and palm. 

"Idiot," Leng scoffed nearby. For once Shane didn't reply. Instead, she punched the wall again but this time she didn't cause a hole. 

As she brushed past Leng, she cupped her good hand over the bleeding one. Using her elbow to turn on the water as hot as it would go, she waited a couple seconds. Once she could see the steam she stuck her bleeding hand under the water flow. She didn't even flinch from the heat. 

Everything would heal. It always did. Pain was nothing but a motivator. Blood was something to be lusted after. 

When she got in such a state, it was like she was numb yet in pain at the same time. It couldn't be explained, no matter how much she wanted to. 

Biotics flickered off and on to the point where it wasn't a good idea to touch another human being for fear of electric shock or biotic burns, depending on whether it was skin-to-skin contact or not. 

Given the fact she knew she was a danger, she started for the door to leave, to go somewhere she wouldn't be in danger of hurting someone on accident. (She much preferred doing it on purpose, after all.)

But just as she was about to open the door, she felt Leng's hand close around her forearm just shy of the elbow. There was a low-level jolt from the contact thanks to Shane's biotics. With a low snarl she whipped around to face the other, yanking on her arm as she did. 

"Now who's the idiot?" she growled. 

"Child's play." The pair were both sadomasochistic to a degree but that didn't mean Shane entirely wanted him to purposely touch her and get a biotic shock. 

When Shane had spun around, the blood from her hand had lightly spattered against Leng's neck and jaw. Which was where Shane's gaze settled. The lust, a slightly different from sexual lust, bubbled under the surface. 

"Le--" she began.

"Stay," he said, his tone conveying he wouldn't broker argument. He had removed his signature visor, electric blue eyes connecting with crimson red. 

For what seemed like an eternity the pair stared each other down like two wolves fighting for dominance. Barely blinking, barely breathing, unmoving save for the rise and fall of chests. 

Shane clenched and unclenched her good hand. She hadn't used medigel on her cut up hand simply because she preferred letting herself heal naturally. It was already clotting well enough. 

Finally, the biotic made the first move. She shoved Leng backwards away from her though followed his path backwards. If he wanted her to stay so bad, then she would. But she wasn't going to sit around and do  _nothing_. She needed to keep on the move, needed to release pent up energy.

Her thumb brushed along his chin, removing the blood that had spattered there. When he licked the blood away, she simply grinned. She then leaned in, grabbing his mouth with hers in a harsh kiss.

She shoved again, slamming him up against the opposing wall. He repaid such a movement by sinking his teeth into her throat, drawing blood and a loud groan from Shane. Tongue laved the spot clean before pulling back. 

There never had been, never would be anything gentle about the pair no matter the setting. Biting, scratching, bleeding, and bruising. Harsh, rough, unforgiving. 

And somehow, Leng even preferred it when Shane couldn't keep a good handle on her biotics... which turned out to be a good thing given Shane's hot temper. 


End file.
